


Fall

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Language, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: The reader finds herself a little tied up on a hunt with the boys, but does she really need their help to get away?





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Canon typical violence, blood, cursing, a little angsty but really not much. 
> 
> This is my submission for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing ‘s Seasons of Love - Fall Challenge. My prompt is the below gif. I wasn’t really sure where to go it just gave me the feeling of being outside in the cold fall air late at night when it’s raining and thus this was born. Set in season 8.

October in New England is a force to be reckoned with. She is unpredictable and emotional. It was a particularly hardy day in Salem. Temperatures were at a record low and the rain did not relent all day. It continued to splash heavily on the roads. Leaves were scarce on the trees, having found a new home on the ground.

Y/N’s breath came out in huffs, the heat swirling in the cool air and disappearing above her head. Her heals clicked angrily on the cobblestone road as she ran. Only a few streetlights cast an eerie orange glow on the abandoned streets. As she reached the next crossroad the lights went dark.

“Shit.” She cursed, her teeth chattering as the rain soaked through her clothes and chilled her to the bone. Y/N stopped in the middle of the street, trying to catch her breath. A rustle from the bushes behind her set her running again, her hunting instincts kicking in. But her shoes betrayed her, a heel snapping underneath her, sending her weight barreling towards the ground. Automatically her hands reached out to catch herself, putting too much pressure on her wrist. A soft groan fell from her lips as she rolled over onto her back. There was no time to react to the dark figure suddenly above her before everything went black.

~

“This is ridiculous.” Dean growled as he looked at his watch for the hundredth time. “She’s late.”

Sam looked up from the computer. “Y/N is never late.” He frowned at his older brother. “She didn’t text you?”

“Oh that’s a great idea, why didn’t I think of that?” Dean mocked.

Sam frowned, clearly unamused with his brother’s sarcasm. “Just give her a call.”

Dean rolled his eyes and dialed her number on speaker. The line rang and rang until Y/N’s voicemail finally picked up. Again Sam frowned, immediately dialing her again with his phone. It picked up on the second ring.

“Sorry, but Y/N can’t come to the phone right now. She’s a bit… tied up.” A soft male voice laughed through the phone.

“Son of a bitch!” Dena growled.

“Now, now, where are your manners?”

“I swear to God if you hurt a hair on her head-“ Dean said through gritted teeth. His fists were tightly clenched by his sides.

“Don’t worry Dean. I won’t hurt her, provided, or course, you back off.”

Sam pulled up his computer, working quickly to pull up the GPS location of Y/N’s phone. “What do you mean back off?”

“Well Sammy, the boss isn’t too happy with you right now. Crowley wants the trials to stop.” The demon sneered Sam’s name. The brothers shared nervous glances.

“Trials for what?” Sam tried to keep his voice even as he played dumb.

“Come on, we all know you really aren’t as dumb as you look. You know what I’m talking about. I’ve got a deal for you. Y/N’s freedom for your express written surrender.”

“I still don’t – “ Sam started, only to be swiftly cut off by Dean.

“Fine, where is she?”

“I’ll text ya the deets.” And the line disconnected.

“Dean we can’t just stop.” Dean froze at his brothers words.

“You are willing to trade Y/N’s life?” He barked. Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing from his brother.

“No of course not, it’s just- we have to find a better way.” Sam closed his laptop. That, Dean understood.

~

The throbbing ache in Y/N’s wrist started to rouse her from unconsciousness. She could tell it was sprained. Her mind raked over the rest of the pain in her body, assessing where she was injured. The impact from her fall was radiating up the arm and across her collar bone. Her breaths stung in her chest and she assumed she somehow acquired a few broken ribs.

“I’ll text ya the deets.” Y/N fluttered her eyes open. The demon typed something into her phone before setting it on the table next to him.

“Y/N, how nice of you to join the party.” He said without looking at her. She rolled her eyes, focused on fidgeting her ring to use to saw through the rope around her hands. She bit her tongue as the rope tugged on her sensitive wrist.

“Must have missed all the fun.” She sighed, glancing around the empty barn. The wind whistled through the cracks in the wood.

“Oh no, no, no, that’s where you are mistaken. The real fun has yet to begin. You see, dearest Sam and Dean are on their way to save your poor ass as we speak. The catch, no one will be leaving.” The demon taunted. He walked back and forth, rolling a knife around in his hands.

“Well, I hope you have back up. Your dumb ass certainly can’t take on both of them.” Y/N laughed to herself. Her weapons were sprawled out on the table next to her phone. This demon was such an amateur. He had to be new to the game. Her fingers continued to work on the rope.

“I’d watch my mouth if I were you.” He snarled, his hand roughly grabbed Y/N’s chin, pulling her face close to his. “Sam and Dean are already on their way, no need for proof of life.” His warm breath settled across her face. He pressed the tip of the knife slowly into her cheek, just below her eye, and dragged it down her face. Y/N screamed as her blood began to trickle down her face.

“Fuck you.” She screamed, roughly butting her head into his. She snapped her hands out of the now frayed rope as the demon staggered backwards. It took her second to power through the pain now in her head before she was diving for her weapons. The angel blade was in her hand as her body was flung against the wall. The demon held her there, raising her feet from the ground. He laughed.

“Did you honestly think that would work?” He tenderly touched his forehead, blood appearing on his fingers. Y/N tried to fight his power, but her hand with the blade stayed flush against the wall. “Honestly, you hunters wonder why you always die bloody. It’s because you get too cocky.”

“Y/N!” Dean appeared suddenly in the doorway. The demon spun around, the distraction allowing Y/N to drop to her feet and swiftly drive the angel blade into his back. His body sparked a few times as the demon faded away.

“What took you so long?” She smiled, the adrenaline in her blood keeping her on a temporary high. Dean bust out laughing as Sam came running in.

“What’s so funny?”

“Should have known she didn’t need us to save her.” Dean grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into a hug. Y/N winced under the pressure.

“Sorry, let’s get you all patched up.” Dean murmured with a small kiss on her forehead.

~

Dean dabbed a wet cloth against the cut on Y/N’s face.

“It doesn’t need stitches, but I have some butterfly strips I’m going to put on it.” Y/N nodded as Dean began digging in his duffle bag. Sam was back at the barn cleaning up their mess.

“I think he broke some ribs, so I’m gonna be on bed rest for a little while.” Y/N adjusted the strap on her wrist brace.

“That’s fine. You’ll be fine. I don’t understand why monsters always go after you. You hold your own better than Sam and I half time.” Dean finishes on her cheek and she chuckles.

“Yeah well let ‘em. It’s their funeral.”

“Yeah it is.” Dean agreed. He dipped down, gently meeting her lips with his.

“I love you.” She murmured against him.

“I know.”


End file.
